California National Guard
| allegiance = | branch = | type = National Guard | role = Militia | size = 23,387 | command_structure = National Guard Bureau California Military Department | garrison = 9800 Goethe Road, Sacramento, California 95826 | garrison_label = Headquarters | motto = | colors = | march = | commander1 = President of the United States (Federalized) | commander1_label = Commander in Chief (Title 10 USC) | commander2 = Governor of California | commander2_label = Commander in Chief (Title 32 USC) | commander3 = MG David S. Baldwin | commander3_label = Adjutant General | commander4 = CW5 Anthony C. Williamson | commander4_label = Command Chief Warrant Officer | commander5 = CMSgt Thomas L. James | commander5_label = Senior Enlisted Leader }} , Utah in 2014.]]The California National Guard is a federally funded California military force, part of the National Guard of the United States. It comprises both Army and Air National Guard components, and the California State Guard and is the largest national guard force in the United States with a total authorized strength of over 23,000 soldiers and airmen. , California National Guardsmen have been deployed overseas more than 38,000 times since 2001, of which twenty-nine have been killed in Iraq and two have died in Afghanistan. The Constitution of the United States specifically charges the National Guard with dual federal and state missions. When under the control of its state governor, national guard functions range from limited actions during non-emergency situations to full scale law enforcement of martial law when local law enforcement officials can no longer maintain civil control. The National Guard may be called into federal service in response to a call by the President or Congress. When National Guard troops are called to federal service, the President serves as Commander-In-Chief. The federal mission assigned to the National Guard is: "To provide properly trained and equipped units for prompt mobilization for war, national emergency or as otherwise needed." of California National Guard, arriving in Los Angeles, August 17, 1924]] The Governor of California may call individuals or units of the California National Guard into state service during emergencies or to assist in special situations which lend themselves to use of the National Guard. The state mission assigned to the National Guard is: "To provide trained and disciplined forces for domestic emergencies or as otherwise provided by state law." Units *California Army National Guard *California Air National Guard *California State Guard Adjutant General Major General David S. Baldwin serves as the 46th Adjutant General of California since he was appointed by California governor Jerry Brown on 16 April 2011. Adjutant Generals of California *Theron R. Perlee, April 12 – October 5, 1850 *William H. Richardson, October 5, 1850 – May 2, 1852 *William Chauncey Kibbe, May 2, 1852 – April 30, 1864 *Robert Robinson, January 1, 1864 – May 1, 1864 *George S. Evans, May 1, 1864 – May 1, 1868 *James M. Allen, May 1, 1868 – Nov. 23, 1870 *Thomas N. Cazneau, Nov. 23, 1870 – December 21, 1871 *Lucius H. Foote, December 21, 1871 – December 13, 1875 *Patrick F. Walsh, December 13, 1875 – January 9, 1880 *Samuel W. Backus, January 9, 1880 – July 1, 1882 *John F. Sheehan, July 1, 1892 – January 11, 1893 *George B. Crosby, January 11, 1883 – November 1, 1887 *Richard H. Orton, November 1, 1887 – January 9, 1891 *Charles Carroll Allen, January 9, 1891 – May 24, 1895 *Andrew W. Bartlett, May 24, 1895 – December 23, 1898 *Robert L. Peeler, December 23, 1898 – June 1, 1899 *William H. Seamans, June 1, 1899 – January 3, 1902 (died in office) *George Stone, January 13, 1902 – February 15, 1904 *Joseph B. Lauck, February 15, 1904 – January 7, 1911 *Edwin A. Forbes, January 7, 1911 – June 18, 1915 (died in office) *Charles W. Thomas Jr., June 19, 1915 – December 15, 1916 *James J. Borree, December 16, 1916 – November 30, 1923 *Richard E. Mittelstaedt, December 1, 1923 – January 5, 1931 *Seth E.P. Howard, January 6, 1931 – June 26, 1935 (died in office) *Paul Arndt, June 27 – October 17, 1935 *Harry H. Moorehead, October 18, 1935 – January 3, 1939 *Patrick J.H. Farrell, January 4, 1939 – June 10, 1940 *Richard E. Mittelstaedt, June 10, 1940 – March 3, 1941 *Joseph O. Donovan, March 3, 1941 – July 10, 1942 *Junnius Pierce, July 14, 1942 – January 13, 1943 *Ray W. Hays, January 14, 1943 – November 30, 1944 *Victor R. Hansen, December 27, 1944 – April 28, 1946 *Curtis D. O'Sullivan, April 29, 1946 – July 15, 1951 *Earl M. Jones, July 16, 1951 – December 31, 1960 *Roderic L. Hill, January 1, 1961 – January 1, 1967 *Glenn C. Ames, March 22, 1967 – June 5, 1975 *Frank J. Schober, June 6, 1975 – December 31, 1982 *Willard A. Shank, January 3, 1983 – February 13, 1987 *Robert C. Thrasher, February 14, 1987 – October 9, 1992 *Robert W. Barrow, October 10 – December 31, 1992 *Tandy K. Bozeman, January 1, 1993 – April 27, 1999 *Paul D. Monroe Jr., April 29, 1999 – March 2004 *Thomas Eres, March 2004 – June 6, 2005 *John Alexander, June 7 – August 1, 2005 *William H. Wade II, September 1, 2005 – February 1, 2010 *Mary J. Kight, February 2, 2010 – April 15, 2011 *David Baldwin, April 16, 2011 – present Military academy The California Army National Guard maintains the California Military Academy at Camp San Luis Obispo for the use and training of members of California and other western state National Guard units, as well as for the use of the California State Guard. See also *List of California State Militia civil war units *List of California State Militia Units 1850–60 *California Military Department *California during World War II References External links *Bibliography of California Army National Guard History compiled by the United States Army Center of Military History * Office of The Adjutant General * California National Guard * California State Guard * California Military Museum * California National Guard Photograph Collection US Army Heritage and Education Center, Carlisle, Pennsylvania Category:United States Army National Guard by state National Guard National Guard